Computerized electroencephalographs integrate multichannel amplifier systems with digital computers, resulting in a type of device which can not only perform all of the functions of traditional paper-and-pen based EEG amplifier systems but can also perform a wide range of data acquisition and processing functions, including neurodiagnostic and intraoperative evoked potentials (including multichannel brain stem evoked potentials). Due to the wide bandwidth (.01 Hz to 30 kHz), very low noise and variable filtering functions, the 32 channel system is also well suited for multichannel: cellular electrophysiology, electromyography and electrocardiography. The modular hardware unit is compatible with the previous generation of IBM microcomputers and the new PS/2 architecture. A key goal of Phase II is to integrate a high speed vector signal processor into the interface board. This addition provides nearly unlimited signal processing power such that future applications of the system will require only software upgrading. Evoked potential and other software utilities will be completed and the system field tested.